


to the end of the line

by cettevieestbien



Series: OTP + less than 500 words [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1920s, 2010s, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, General HYDRA Warning, Rule 63, Sexism, Sharing a Bed, World War II, slight Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where's Jamie Barnes?" Stevie panted, her chest heaving.</p><p>"She's in the labs." She starts to turn away, but they call to her, making her turn back towards them. "They don't ever come back from there."</p><p>"She will. I'll make sure of it."</p><p>OR,</p><p>Stevie Rogers and Jamie "Bucky" Barnes are meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my docs since June 2015, so I finally decided to work on it and finish it. It was going to be longer, but I decided to add it to this series.
> 
> General HYDRA Warning/Sexism: Tony is kinda OOC in the first part, and HYDRA agents stare at Bucky, who is wearing only pants and bindings over her breasts.

"I don't take orders from a girl," Tony spat.

"This _girl_ will knock your head off your shoulders with one punch, if you don't follow your damn orders!"  
  
...  
  


"Where's Jamie Barnes?" Stevie panted, her chest heaving.

The men paused, watching. Then, one said, "She's in the labs." She starts to turn away, but they call to her, making her turn back towards them. "They don't ever come back from there."

"She will. I'll make sure of it."  
  
...  
  


"So, are your cycles synced up?"

Bucky snorted. "They have been since we got 'em, pal."

Stevie threw her head back and laughed. "Bad time to know us, or be our friend."

" _Really_ bad time."  
  
...  
  


Bucky pulled Stevie into a hug, curling around the smaller girl like an octopus.

Stevie was always cold during the winter, but with the window perpetually stuck open and both thin sheets and walls, she was freezing and chattering so hard Bucky could feel it.

Stevie burrowed in closer, whispering thanks into Bucky’s collarbone.

They fell asleep like that.  
  
...  
  


With binding tape over her chest, Bucky was the only girl in the room. Not that she knew there was a big difference, nor her name.

The men around her leer and stare.

She didn’t notice.

She didn’t know how to notice anything beyond her targets.  
  
...  
  


Jamie saw the older girls beating on the smaller one and did something she’d always been told not to. She got in a fight.

Later, when her ma tsks and cleans both her and the smaller girl, Stevie, up, she had no regrets. 

She smiled at her new friend, bright and happy, and got a beam in return.  
  
...  
  


Sam asked her all the time is she was sure.

Of course Stevie was sure. There was no question in whether or not she saved Bucky. She would save Bucky or she would die trying, there was no alternative.

She wouldn’t stop until then.

She wished Bucky knew that. She wished Sam would stop asking.  
  
...  
  


Peggy Carter was beautiful. Stevie knew that, Bucky knew that, hell,  _ everyone  _ knew that.

Stevie Rogers belonged to Jamie Barnes. Stevie knew that, Peggy knew that, everyone knew that. Well, everyone but Jamie Barnes.

Stevie saw the jealousy Bucky had for Peggy in the bar, from the first moment.

She later found that the jealousy wasn’t so bad. It taught Bucky what Stevie had felt like for years, at the dance halls and the schools. It also taught Stevie what _exactly_ Bucky was willing to do to keep Stevie around.  
  
...  
  


When Bucky finally found Stevie again, her hair long and her body thin, she turned herself over.

When Stevie offered her somewhere to stay, she decided to share the bed, “like old times,” she said.

Their smiles were brighter than they had been in decades.


End file.
